Of Reeses and CinnaBuns
by Cardinals Against Humanity
Summary: A collection of loosely connected CFVY one/twoshots. Ships vary.
1. I'm Just Worried About You

I'm Just Worried About You

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm working on the assumption that the theory about Fox being blind is correct.**

* * *

><p>Fox closed his eyes and tensed his muscles, ready to begin. His grip tightened around his blades as he heard a electronic 'Begin' announce the commencement of the exercise. His eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the mechanical click of the Atlesian Knight, it's mechanical limbs reaching for and readying it's weapons. They were stun blasts to be sure, the staff couldn't risk killing it's student's beyond what was considered 'necessary' to teach, but no doubt it would hurt if he got hit.<p>

A second click, this time from the right; Followed by three more from the left and two further back. Seven Knights in total: Advanced in their weaponry, however individually they were rather weak. _"I need to separate them or I'm fucked."_ Fox surmised silently, he'd seen the short work they'd made of the Grimm several weeks ago when in an even small group. The orange-haired boy grinned wickedly, "This is gonna be fun." He whispered to himself quietly before he charged the octet of bots.

* * *

><p>Coco watched from the stands as Fox charged the Atlesian Knights with a small smile on her pale face. She'd seen the small grin he gave to himself just before he'd moved, "He's got this." Coco said confidently. Though the bots were more than capable at fighting Grimm, especially in a group as large as this, they failed tremendously in their response times. Which was perfect for Fox as evidenced by the two now decapitated Knights.<p>

"Are you sure?" A familiar voice behind her asked with a touch of concern. Coco sighed and turned to Velvet, cocking her eyebrow as her response. Though Velvet was by no means a weak person, she was a rather caring individual. She was constantly concerned with her team's well-being which while generally a good thing, it could make the girl somewhat… Nervous.

Luckily for the Bunny-Girl, her partner served as an incredible sense of comfort and assurance for the girl, as evidenced now as he placed a calming hand of Velvet's shoulder and gave a reassuring nod, visibly easing the girl's nerves. Coco turned back towards the arena and her eyes widened at the sight before her; As expected, the majority of the Knights had been, as Fox would put it, violently and rapidly disassembled. What surprised Coco however was the state of her partner, the blade user was stood several meters away from the remaining two Bots and gritting his teeth, an unhappy glare replacing his obnoxious grin.

Coco's brow furrowed and she watched the remainder of the match with a frown, though he dispatched the remaining two bots with relative ease, she could see from his movement that his arm had been hurt, it was subtle but she could see that he was placing more reliance on his right arm than he normally would. The fashionista left the stands with Velvet and Yatsuhashi quietly as the latter pair began to walk towards their absent teammate. "I'm going to the dorm." She announced quickly, leaving before either could protest or question why.

* * *

><p>Fox sat on the bench massaging his left arm poorly, he was right when he'd predicted the stun blasts would still hurt. "Dammit…" He said to himself, annoyed at his performance. The newer models were, as General Ironwood had promised, smarter and sleeker (He wasn't the best judge as to how scary they look now as opposed to their predecessors) and this match had proven so with one of the bots managing to get a hit on him while he finished another.<p>

As he placed his blades in his locker, he heard the door open and Fox began to listen closely, hearing two pairs of footsteps. One powerful but disciplined and the other gentle but nervous. Fox knew exactly who it was and began to walk towards them.

"H-Hey Fox." Velvet said quietly as he approached them.

"Hello Velvet, Yatsu." He said, giving the latter a nod in his general direction. A moment passed and he didn't hear the distinctive click associated with Coco's heels, "Where's Coco?" He asked.

Velvet answered, "She said she was headed to the dorm a little bit ago but didn't say why." She said, a very meagre hint of concern hidden in her tone.

Fox picked up on this naturally and nodded, "I have to go there anyway, want me to check on her?" He asked, already having planned on doing so.

"Thank you." She replied with a far lighter tone and what he assumed was a smile. The quiet sound of Velvet's footsteps soon entered Fox's ears, followed by Yatsuhashi who he felt turn to him and give him a 'light' pat on the arm, saying, "Good Match."

Unfortunately the arm Yatsuhashi touched was the arm that had been recently shot and, coupled with his friend's massive strength, it took all of Fox's willpower not to yelp.

* * *

><p>The three soon parted ways, with Yatsuhashi and Velvet making their way towards lunch while Fox guided himself towards their dorm. In his two years at Beacon, Fox had learned how best to navigate around the halls and find his team's dorms, it being a product of necessity given his… afflicted state. Luckily for him however, his advanced hearing allowed him to guide himself fairly well, barring a few times where he'd walked into the walls or an opened door.<p>

Fox arrived at the entrance to his dorm and found himself hesitating before entering, uncharacteristically nervous about what he'd find inside and a single thought nagging at the back of his mind.

Few things bothered his leader:

***** A Beowolf staring her down? Nope. She'll kick it in the groin and bash it's skull in.

***** A bully bothering Velvet? See the above response albeit with less mercy.

Fox, as well as much of the school, understood this; Which is why he was so worried about what could have upset Coco. After much internal debate, Fox decided to open the door. "Coco? Are you okay?" He asked as the door opened, a dash of concern having entered his voice.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Coco snapped angrily as she heard Fox speak, venom dripping from her voice.<p>

She saw his face contort slightly with some confusing showing across his tanned face. "Thinking about what?" He asked slowly, caution clear in his voice.

Coco ignored this and began to stomp angrily towards him, "I'm talking about This!" She snapped again, accentuating her point with a forceful jab into Fox's right arm. She saw him wince but spoke again before he could, "I saw that grin you had before you charged them! Why can't you can't take anything seriously?!" She screamed at his neutral face, expression betraying none of his internal thoughts. She paused a moment and looked up at him; He wasn't much taller than her, just an inch or two, but at this exact moment, the tanned boy may as well have been as tall as Yatsuhashi, his presence seemingly towering over her.

"You think you're unstoppable, you don't think anything can hit you!" She continued, fresh rage pouring into her, "What if this had been a real fight?! You could have been killed! You could hav…"

"It wasn't." Fox deadpanned, interrupting the beret wearer.

Coco stopped speaking and glared at Fox, daggers burrowing holes into him, not that he would know. "That's not the damn point!" She screamed once more, "The point is that you treated this entire fight as a joke and look what fucking happened!" She said, gesturing violently towards his arm.

* * *

><p>Neither spoke for several seconds, and Coco looked over Fox once more. His posture had slouched noticeably, his towering presence from a moment before now gone. Missing too was his usual smirk, instead replaced by a sad, fallen expression on his face.<p>

"Let me see it." Coco said eventually, her voice much lower than it had been a moment before but still holding hints of anger.

"Coco…"

"Let." She repeated, voice still low but now holding a sense of authority behind it. "Me." She began to walk towards Fox, "See it."

Fox had heard the clicking of her heels against the floor, he guessed she was only about a foot away from him now. After a moment of resistance, Fox sighed, "Okay." He said, his voice as low as hers.

At his words, Coco closed the remaining gap between the two, gently placing her hand on his arm. Lightly pressing her right hand against the tanned flesh.

"Oww." Fox said quietly as she moved her hand further up towards his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Coco said, lessening the pressure from her hands but moving her left hand beside the other.

"It's okay." Fox replied in a voice hardly above a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Coco, pulling her into a gentle hug, "And I'm sorry."

Coco pulled herself deeper into Fox's arms, resting her head against his neck, "Don't be, I didn't mean it." She said, any anger she'd felt beginning to dissipate, "I'm just worried about you is all."

"I know," Fox said, a small smile returning to his face, "I promise, I'll be more careful. Alright?"

Coco let out a small grin and pulled him closer, "I suppose…" She said before a mischievous thought entered her mind, "But I think you still need to make this up to me somehow."

Fox moved his head closer to her, "And what exactly would that be?" He asked lightly.

She smirked, "I'm sure you can think of… _Something_." She finished in a sultry whisper.


	2. Payback

**Payback**

* * *

><p><strong>5:57<strong>

Fox realized it would be a busy day when he returned from his evening classes and rather than his usual cheery greeting (And Ass-Grab) courtesy of Coco, he received a far more dejected 'Hey' courtesy of the fashionista and no invasion of his derrière's space whatsoever.

While Fox couldn't say he minded that Coco hadn't made a grab for his buttocks, he couldn't help but notice the reserved demeanor of the fashionista, especially in regards to her usual take-no-shit attitude; "What's wrong?" Fox asked with a sigh, leaning against the dorm room's door.

The brunette glanced at her copper-haired associate and let out a deep sigh, "Well…." She began quite dramatically.

"_This is gonna suck." _Fox quickly surmised from her tone.

"Today Yatsuhashi and I decided to visit Velvet during lunch…." She said, her irritation slowly releasing, "As it turns out, a couple of freshmen have been picking on her for the last few months…"

Fox's face remained passive, "They… Tried to pick on an upperclassmen?" He asked with moderate confusion, "Specifically, _Yatsuhashi's_ partner?"

A forced smile found its way upon Coco's face, "Apparently." She said between gritted teeth, "And when we walked in, Velvet was on the verge of tears."

"I see…" Fox said cautiously, recognizing the tone Coco was using.

Coco clapped her hands together once, "So." She said, rising from her seat and facing Fox completely now, "This of course means war."

"And… What do Velvet and Yatsuhashi have to say about this?" Fox asked.

If Fox we're able to see, he'd be more than slightly scared by the expression on Coco's face which roughly resembled that of a person who'd just done several bricks worth of cocaine, "Well, Foxy Boy!" She said somewhat excitedly, "Yatsuhashi is rather preoccupied with comforting Velvet but I doubt he'll mind. And Velvet…. The less she knows the better."

"_Sweet Dust, she's snapped." _Fox realized.

"Okay, I'm in." He said, realizing he didn't particularly care.

* * *

><p><strong>6:37<strong>

Dove was having an all-around good day: He'd managed to pass the pop-quiz in Peach's class with a B-, Goodwitch's class had been canceled for today due to a series of explosions caused by the ginger girl on Arc's team, and dinner was his favorite; Turkey with mashed potatoes. Hell, the only downside to today was that he was stuck eating alone as Cardin was in detention, Sky was training, and Russel had skipped on dinner as he wasn't a fan of turkey (The bastard…).

However just as Dove was about to finish his meal, a girl sat down across from him, adding another point to the 'good day' scale. "By chance are you Dove Bronzewing?" She asked.

The boy with the bowl-cut looked up and choked slightly on his food. This girl was stunning! "Uh, Y-Yeah!" He said quickly, somehow he recognized this girl. Obviously she was a huntress but he somehow felt like that wasn't all.

Coco smirked, "That's good." She said slowly, "Would you mind following me a place a bit more… _Private?_"

Dove froze at Coco's words and slowly nodded, rising from his seat and following the fashionista out into the hall and…

"Oh," Coco said, stopping in an empty hallway, "Do you by chance know a girl named Velvet Scarlatina?"

Dove paused, "Yeah…?" He said slowly, slightly confused by the question

"Thought so." Velvet's friend said as her heel connected with Dove's testicles.

* * *

><p><strong>6:38<strong>

Lark paused in his workout as he, much like all of Beacon, wondered what the hell that ungodly high scream moments ago was. After several seconds longer, he returned to his routine. Not realizing what ignoring that scream had doomed him to.

Hardly a minute passed, before the blue-haired boy paused once again when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Instinctually Sky swang his head around to face whoever had interrupted his workout, "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you Sky Lark?" The tan figure asked simply.

"Yes…." He said matter-of-factly, _"Who the hell else has blue hair in this school?" _Sky thought, _"What is he, blin-"_

In that moment, Sky realized who it was that had interrupted him.

Unlike Dove and Cardin, Sky actually knew _who_ Team CFVY was.

Or more terrifyingly, _What _Team CFVY did.

As if to confirm his fears, Fox's grip around Sky's shoulder tightened and the first-year saw the upperclassmen wind up his arm, "Thought so." Fox said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>6:57<strong>

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, Fauxhawk," Fox said to the cornered boy, "You have maybe… Twenty seconds of bowel control left if you try to run."

Russel darted his eyes between the duo, "What the hell did I do!?" He practically screamed, "And why is he covered in blood!?"

Coco took a harsh step forward, "He just paid your buddy Sky a visit. Just like I did with Dove." She said to his horror, "To spare the details, Sky won't ever model again and Dove won't be a father."

Russel backed up further, hoping beyond hope that _anyone _would enter the hall and save him.

"But we're gonna cut you a deal." Fox said, "See, we're having trouble finding your teammate, Winchester."

"So, since your other two friends were so uncooperative, you get to be the one to tell us." She said, "If you do, we'll give you a thirty second headstart."

"I…" Russel stammered, "And if I don't?" He asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

Coco stared in silence for several seconds, "Look what each of us individually did to your friends. Imagine what'll happen if we both get you at once."

Russel gulped, "He's going to be at the sparring court in the southern tower from about eight until nine. Right now he has detention with Oobleck so you won't be able to get to him until then."

Fox smirked, "Good answer." He said, "Now go."

The green-clad bully took off in a sprint away from the two members of CFVY.

"Thirty… Twenty-Nine… Twenty-Eight… Twenty-Seven…" Fox began to count.

"I hate waiting." Coco said, readying her handbag-minigun hybrid.

"Me too." Fox said, chasing after the bully.

* * *

><p><strong>8:05<strong>

"Well, looks like mohawk wasn't lying…" Coco said, spying through the window into the sparring arena, "There's our man. He's just sat there."

"Well, it's rude to keep him waiting." Fox said, rising from his seat and joining Coco at the entrance to the arena, "Shall we?"

Suddenly however, the duo felt two very large hands upon their shoulders, stopping them from entering the arena.

"Stop." Yatsuhashi said in a low but commanding tone.

Coco's brow furrowed, "How did you find us?" She asked.

"I didn't. I found him." He said, gesturing towards the still unawares Cardin.

"Listen Yatsu…." Fox began.

"No." Yatsuhashi snapped at his copper-haired friend, "You listen. You two need to leave. Now."

Coco sensed the steel in his voice and bit her lip, they'd need to convince him somehow, "Where's Velvet?" She asked.

Yatsuhashi's tone quieted, seemingly subdued by the mere thought of the rabbit-Faunus, "Asleep." He said, "She's quite upset…"

"So you see why we need to _educate_ him?" Coco stated rather than asked.

Yatsuhashi however did not relent, "It's not what Velvet would want." He said.

"No, it isn't." Fox said, "But it's what needs to be done. If we don't do this, then they won't stop."

Yatsuhashi appeared to hesitate at the tan boy's point, "You've already 'handled' the other three. They'll know better…."

"And what about him?" Coco asked, "Do you really think that he'll stop just because his friends got a little scuffed up?"

Yatsuhashi closed his eyes and sighed, releasing their shoulders, "No…" He said, "But you still need to leave."

"Oh so we just walk away!?" Coco yelled, jabbing an accusatory finger into Yatsuhashi's chest. "Just let him get away with hurting Velvet!?"

The samurai's eyes snapped open and a harsh frown replaced his normally passive face, "No." He said, pushing past the duo and forcing his way into the practice arena, "I'll handle him."

* * *

><p>It isn't often that you meet a seven-foot tall man. It's far less common to meet one in a secluded spot at 8:00 PM on a Wednesday night.<p>

While Cardin was no detective, this _odd _arrival certainly raised several alarms for the auburn-haired hunter, "What the fu- Who are you supposed to be?" Cardin asked the mysterious giant.

Yatsuhashi's face remained passive, "My name," He said, cracking any loose gas bubbles out from his knuckles, "Is Yatsuhashi Daichi.

Yatsuhashi's tone for some reason worried Cardin, and he backed up slightly, _"Where have I heard that name before?" _He wondered

"You hurt," Yatsuhashi said, readying his great-sword. "My bunny."

All color drained from Cardin's face as he realized who the giant was referring to. Or rather it may have been caused by realizing where he'd heard Yatsuhashi's name before. Or even more simply, it could have been from just seeing the massive blade he was wielding.

Yatsuhashi cast Cardin a cold glare, "Prepare to die."


	3. High Fashion

"Hmm~" Coco hummed thoughtfully as she examined the uniform closely, "We could lose the jacket but the vest… Why would they bother making it blue...?" She quietly criticized, removing the jacket from her model and looking for ways to adjust/replace the navy-colored article of clothing.

"And the first bit of clothing comes off." Fox said offhandedly, stood impatiently before Coco and serving as her model.

"Hush, you." Coco said with a smile, appreciative for the humor but still focused upon her work.

* * *

><p>As for the why to why Coco was currently designing a new uniform, the reason was really quite simple: Professor Ozpin had desired to update the current uniforms for quite some time and, following an incident in Professor Goodwitch's class and a subsequent fire which destroyed the uniforms for the coming year, he decided to outsource the project to one very eager Coco.<p>

His rules regarding the uniform's design were really quite simple:

**-** They must be professional for the school environment.

**-** The new outfit must reasonably fit into the price range of the current uniform.

**-** No Ass-Capes.

Coco wasn't sure what had prompted the last rule, but accepted it regardless. Aside from those three rules, all other decisions and responsibilities would be left to Coco and anyone she enlisted to help to the brunette's liking.

The next step naturally, was to find models to use who would help make her vision a reality.

Which is what brings us to our current point.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Fox, Yatsuhashi was far from the average height of student and thus unfit to serve as her model and Ozpin had been insistent that she complete the male uniform first which (momentarily) freed Velvet from her responsibility.<p>

Even more importantly however: While this had been going on Fox had been asleep in their dorm room when Coco entered with her materials and, through no small amount of blackmail and begging, convinced the tan boy to act as her model.

"Oh Coco, you didn't need to do all this for_ me._ You _know_ how easy it is to get me shirtless." Fox quietly joked before Coco stuffed a pin cushion into his mouth, silencing him.

"I said hush." She repeated quietly, lightly flicking his forehead, "If you finish that sentence I swear to Dust I'll..." Coco said, mind searching for an appropriate threat.

Fox chuckled, "You'll what exactly?" The boy asked daringly, "Blind me? Scar me? Take away my screen-time?"

Coco blinked, having come up with a far worse threat than any of his could ever be, "No." She said, "I'll tell Yatsuhashi we used _his _bed." She said evenly, "You know how he gets about that kind of stuff."

A moment passed as Fox processed what Coco had said, "...I'll be good." He said quickly. For all of Fox's bravado, he wasn't stupid. He understood that making an enemy of his gargantuan friend was less than a good idea. He also understood that Coco wasn't bluffing, as Yatsuhashi wouldn't dare touch Coco on account of some…. Less than appropriate gossip she held over him.

Coco gave Fox a condescending pat on the head, "Good boy." She said, "Now tell me, which one of these feels better." She said, oblivious to the innuendo.

Fox blinked, _"Don't say it. Don't say it. It's a trap. Don't say it."_

"I'm more partial to the flannel but you'll be the one wearing this so… I _guess_ you get an opinion.." She continued, saving Fox from his own snark.

"O-Oh… Uhm…" Fox stammered, thankful for his own silence, "I don't know, each feels nice but the flannel is kinda warm."

Coco considered this, "Fair point." She said, "I guess the shirt can just stay cotton. We can just give the vest a darker shade. Maybe a dark brown? What do you think?"

Fox cocked his right eyebrow, "I dunno, dark brown? Ijust can't see how that color would match."

The fashionista frowned, "What do you mean? Dark brown would look fabulo-" Coco paused and caught Fox's quiet snickering, "Oh go to f****ng hell." She said flatly.

"You asked for my opinion." He said defiantly, "It's not my fault I'm not the most qualified to answer."

Coco raised a particular finger in the direction of her foxy model unbeknownst to him, "Asshole." She said.

"Oh c'mon," He said, "You know you love me."

Coco shot daggers at Fox but let out a tired sigh. "Yeah…" She said in a tone that almost sounded like regret, "C'mon. Let's at least get through one more bit?"

"I guess…" Fox said in an exaggeratedly weary tone, falling onto his bed, "I suppose I'll _survive._"

Fox's antics earned him a smile from Coco, "Okay, let me see your tie." She said, quickly undoing the knot and taking the worthless accessory away.

"_Dust, this thing looks awful." _She monologued, _"Who invented these anyway?"_

Before Coco could deliberate further as to the worthlessness of a tie in aspects of both fashion practicality, Fox spoke up, "Could we just toss it?" He asked.

Coco paused, "Good idea." She said, walking the article of clothing to the opposite side of the dorm.

* * *

><p>However before the brunette girl could dispose of the accessory,a mischievous thought crossed her mind. Surely Coco had to find a way to pay back her tanned partner for all the inappropriate jokes he'd made as she'd been working? It would be ridiculous to simply let Fox get away with all his jokes without <em>some<em> form of recompense. Right?

Coco glanced down at the tie and felt a wicked smile dance its way across her lips. "Oh, yes…" She said quietly, opening the door and tying the tie (Yes, I know. Fuck the English language.) around the handle.

Coco quietly closed the door and made her way to her copper-haired associate, quickly undoing the buttons to his vest.

Fox 'looked' up from the bed and cocked his eyebrow, "I thought we were done?" He said/asked.

Coco smiled, leaning closer into him as she finished with the final of the pesky buttons, "We are."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"It was Fox's idea." Coco said to Yatsuhashi.

"Coco wHY!?" Fox begged as Yatsuhashi nodded and began to chase the copper-haired boy down.

* * *

><p><strong>Later Again...<strong>

"...These will work." Ozpin said after a moment of silence.

Coco smiled, "Thank you, sir." She said proudly.

Ozpin looked over the uniform once more, "We do however need a female uniform as well..." He said, "How long would that take?"

The brunette fashionista smiled deviously, "Not long at all." She said, pulling out her scroll at sending a short message to Velvet.

* * *

><p><strong>Added some minor fixes and a slightly better conclusion I think. Kinda forgot you could update chapters till I already deleted the original. Hence why many of you I assume are reading this for the most part a second time<strong>


	4. Coffee or Tea?

**Coffee or Tea?**

* * *

><p>"What?" Coco asked, stopping dead in her tracks at the sacrilegious words.<p>

"I said I prefer tea over coffee." The villainous bunny-girl repeated, an innocent expression across her face, seemingly unaware of the vulgar expletive she'd just uttered.

"I-I..." Coco stammered, completely cut off guard by this Remnant-shattering news, "Why?" She asked, desperate for some reason her friend would believe this heinous lie.

Velvet shrugged, beginning to walk forward once more, "It just tastes better." She said, nearly tripping as Coco grabbed her shoulder.

"No." Coco said, "No, no, no, no, no." The more elaborately dressed brunette repeated, "This will not do. Come with me!"

Velvet raised her eyebrows in confusion but soon followed her leader with curiosity, noticing a determination in her step, "Okay..." She said, moving to follow her friend, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Coco responded curtly, taking out her scroll and sending a short message to the two men of CFVY. This simply would not do at all!

* * *

><p>"Classes start soon..." Velvet began after several minutes of silent walking, "Professor Oobleck will..."<p>

"He'll understand." Coco said dismissively, certain that the eccentric, green-haired teacher of all people would understand her reasons for having missed class.

"But..." Velvet insisted once more, now slightly scared of her leader's behavior.

"We're here." Coco said, effectively silencing her teammate as she opened the door to the sparring arena with Fox and Yatsuhashi sat inside, making idle small talk.

* * *

><p>"-tually it felt kinda nice." Fox said to Yatsuhashi, giving context to neither the readers nor the girls about what he was talking about.<p>

"Really? I'd always thought it would hurt." Yatsuhashi responded, still refusing context to anyone except the author.

"Hey!" Coco called to them, waving the two boys to her, "Come here, I have a question to ask you both!"

"What?" Velvet asked as the two boys stood up and started walking towards them, "We came here just to ask them what drink they liked?"

"Yes." Coco replied as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world, "We're going to settle this now."

Before Velvet could ask how this would 'settle' the matter, Coco turned to the two boys, "Alright Fox, Yatsuhashi, you two are gonna settle something for us." She said in a tone that commanded authority.

The two boys nodded, hearing the seriousness of her voice.

"Tea or Coffee?" Coco said evenly, "Which is better?"

Several tense moments passed before either spoke, "Uhhh..." Fox said slowly, "Pardon?"

Coco's brow grew heavy with a frown as she still stared daggers into either boy, "Coffee..." She repeated slowly, "Or tea. Which. Is. Better."

Velvet saw Yatsuhashi's stoic face dart between his friend and her, his eyes silently asking her what was happening. Velvet just shrugged, unable to help him.

"Why...?" The copper-haired boy asked.

"Because I want to know." The fashionista said.

Fox pursed his lips but sighed rather than inquire further, "Okay... Coffee I guess."

Coco smiled, _"Good boy." _She thought as she turned to Yatsuhashi, her expression not having changed, "And you?"

A moment of silent passed before Yatsuhashi spoke, "Tea." He said simply, knowing better than to continue to prod his leader for information given Fox's attempt.

A brief silence followed the two boy's announcements as Coco rubbed the bridge of her nose, _"Dust dammit. THIS IS WHY DEMOCRACY NEVER WORKS!" _She screamed internally.

"Okay…" Coco said, her voice low and clearly annoyed, "It's alright. I planned for this…"

The beret-wearer turned up to face the two boys, a slightly crazed look hidden behind her large glasses, "You two are gonna settle it for us." She said, jabbing both Fox and Yatsuhashi in the chests.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Settle what?" Fox asked, not particularly fond of how he was meant to 'settle' things with Yatsuhashi.

"Simple," Coco continued, walking towards the center of the arena, "I brought us here for a reason." A wicked smile danced across her face.

"And why don't YOU settle things with Velvet?" Fox asked, concern entering his voice. He REALLY did not want what was happening to happen. He still had the scars from when Coco had sold him out after 'The Uniform Incident' as it was now called.

Coco's smile dropped for a moment, "Well you see Fox, there's a particular reason for that." She said, walking towards him, "And do you know what that is?"

"What?" He asked, irritation entering his tone.

Coco smiled, "Ahem..." She said, clearing her throat, "I'M IN LOVE WITH THE CO-"

It was amazing how quickly Fox had moved to shut his leader's mouth, "We agreed not to talk about that." Fox said with a clear edge to his voice.

Coco's smile persisted, "Oh whoops," She said, "It looks like I forgot. It'd be awful if that were to happen in the middle of class... Again."

Fox was silent for a moment, "That's playing dirty."

"Maybe," Coco said with a shrug, leaning back from Fox with a victorious smirk, "But dirty works." She added with a knowing wink.

After several seconds of contemplation, Fox sighed and turned to his friend, "I am so sorry." The blade-user said with genuine remorse before moving the center of the arena, already equipping his blades.

Yatsuhashi regarded Fox silently, privately wondering what it was Coco had been about to say and how it had been so powerful on Fox.

The green-clad samurai looked at Velvet for a moment, hoping for some direction.

After a moment, Velvet let out a heavy sigh, "Please just end this." She asked quietly, wishing dearly to just to go back to class.

Yatsuhashi nodded and moved towards the center himself.

Coco watched as the two teammates moved towards the arena smiling, "Come on Velvet," She said, walking towards the stands, "Let's get some good seats for this."

* * *

><p><em>5 Minutes Later<em>

"They are… Not holding back." Velvet said nervously, no small amount of concern in her voice as she watched Yatsuhashi narrowly avoid Fox's blades, his Aura levels in the yellow.

"No, they aren't." Coco said evenly, watching the fight with anticipation, watching each of Fox's movements and eagerly hoping he could avoid Yatsuhashi's powerful strikes.

"Mmmm…" Velvet murmured nervously as Fox landed a quick strike against Yatsuhashi, sending his Aura further into the yellow.

Coco chuckled at Velvet's behavior, "Don't worry Velvet," She said, patting the girl lightly on her back, "Your boyfriend will give up in a bit and we can all go on with our lives knowing Coffee is the superior drink." Coco grinned at the last part of the comment, "Nobody will even know we were here."

"Nuh my buyfruh." Velvet weakly mumbled into her lap as the ground promptly exploded under the might of one of Yatsuhashi's swings.

"Okay so they'll know SOMEBODY was here." Coco swiftly amended, "But nobody will put two and two together I'm sure.

Velvet sunk lower into herself as Fox now destroyed more of the arena as his fist connected with, what quickly stopped being, the floor that Yatsuhashi had been occupying a moment before. "We are gonna get in so much trouble." She whimpered, desperately trying to tune out the sounds of exploding concrete and clashing metal.

"Relax, worst case scenario they take away our screen time." Coco said nonchalantly, "Now what was that you were mumbling a moment ago?"

* * *

><p>Fox and Yatsuhashi both remained blissfully ignorant of the two girls in the stands, each too focused in their own battle to notice the fresh hell of teasing that had just begun for the unfortunate rabbit Faunus.<p>

"_Think…." _Fox contemplated silently, looking for any opening he could use to help finish the fight, _"His shoulders are too protected and he knows that I'd go for his back…"_

"_He's too fast to hit if I charge him," _Yatsuhashi similarly considered, taking note of how low each of their Aura's were, _"His chest is my best spot but I can't charge him…"_

"_If I got close I might be able to get out of his sword's reach but..."_

"_If I can hit him as he charges, his blades won't be able to block my sword…" _Yatsuhashi realized, _"But if I miss, I'm defenseless..."_

The two fighters stared each other down, each reaching the same conclusion: The only way to end this fight without a stalemate was for Fox to charge… But each side had a counter…

* * *

><p>"Oh, Fuck it." Fox decided, hoping his speed would compensate and he could avoid the massive blade. Besides, Coco wouldn't spill the beans if he at least tried, right? Right? Please!<p>

Yatsuhashi readied his strike, immediately seeing Fox dash towards him.

The copper-haired boy moved quickly, closing the gap in the blink of an eye.

But the green samurai was just as fast, raising his blade to meet the him.

Fox's fist and Yatsuhashi's blade stood suspended in air, less than an inch from their respective targets, whoever's blow struck first would win along with their fair lady.

Time seemed to slow as each weapon neared their target's body. Yatsuhashi's blade moving ever so closer to Fox's chest and Fox's fist to Yatsuhashi's jaw.

* * *

><p>Fox felt Yatsuhashi's blade just pass over his arm, narrowly avoiding him and making a small tear along the back of his vest. In the split second before his fist connected, Fox breathed a sigh of relief, <em>"Oh thank Dust." <em>He said to himself, blessing his own speed for having narrowly allowed him to avoid the blade, _"No singing. Thank god."_

In that fraction of a second when he didn't feel his bade connect, Yatsuhashi knew he was beaten.

"Fuck." He said uncharacteristically, realizing what was about to happ-

Fox's fist connected at the base of Yatsuhashi's jaw, knocking the Samurai back and finally sending his Aura into the red, bringing the match to a close.

Fox stood triumphantly over his friend, glancing over to where he'd fallen. "Did you just swear?" Fox asked in disbelief, turning back to the stands where he assumed the two girls would be watching, "Did you heaaa..." Fox began to say before petering out as he felt himself confronted with Death itself.

"Young man," Goodwitch said angrily, "I hope you two have a VERY good reason for the damage you two have caused here today!" Out of the corner of his eye, Fox saw Velvet and Coco escaping the room unnoticed.

"Indeed." Doctor Oobleck said in a voice that was softer but just as firm, appearing behind the Blonde teacher, "Skipping class is a serious business. Just what did you hope to accomplish by pummeling your teammate here?" He motioned to the slowly rising form of Yatsuhashi.

After several moments of thinking (And finding no lies that he thought the professors would believe) Fox sighed, "We had a… Disagreement… About whether Coffee or Tea was better…"

Both teachers were silent for a moment as they contemplated and realized that Fox was in fact serious, "Why that's ridiculous my dear boy," The energetic history professor bellowed loudly, taking a sip from his thermos, "You didn't need to battle to settle that!"

"Indeed." Goodwitch said, her voice still stern, "Your battle was entirely pointless and a horrible misuse of the Academy's time and resources!" Fox bowed his head in shame at the accomplished huntress' words, "Besides," She said dismissively "Tea is obviously the superior drink."

A pin-drop silence filled the arena as Fox watched Oobleck's previously exuberant smile fall slightly as he turned to face Goodwitch, "I'm sorry, Glynda?" He said, "But coffee is far greater than tea could ever hope to be."

* * *

><p>Fox saw from the two professor's stances what was going on and began to move back several steps, "Umm, Professors?" He asked, continuing his slow retreat as he spoke, "May we... May we go?"<p>

Neither professor turned to him, each giving a nod of affirmation at his request to leave as they faced one another, "I must disagree. Doctor…" Goodwitch said, her grip around her riding crop tightening, "Tea offers a far wider variety of options to it…"

Fox moved to Yatsuhashi quickly, helping the dazed samurai to his feet as fast as humanly possible, "We need to go!" Fox whisper shouted, panic setting in as he helped his friend to his feet, "We need to go now!"

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and took a sip from his thermos, "I'm afraid you are the one who is mistaken, Glynda." The aforementioned thermos began to extend at it's base to resemble a large bat, "For Coffee, while offering fewer options, helps to energize those who drink it as well as offer a consistently refreshing taste…"

The two student's began to run towards the exit as the two educators continued their stare-down. "Well," Glynda said, her grip around her crop terrifyingly strong, "Perhaps we should settle this now?"

Fox and Yatsuhashi just made it out the door as Oobleck smiled, "I absolutely agree," The more eccentric of the two teachers said, "Shall we begin?"

Goodwitch smiled, raising her weapon towards the green-haired professor, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just got into OSU, SO pumped it made me finally update this collection with an actual story! Updates: 1 for the cost of college admission!**


	5. I'm In Love With The Coco

It was not often Fox actively wished to murder somebody.

Okay, maybe that wasn't true. He actually wanted to murder quite a few people he'd met and even a few in Beacon itself, but it was very rare that Fox seriously considered acting out on these urges.

Except that one time with Craig.

Fuck Craig.

Anyway, what was I saying?

Ahh, yes. It was only occasional that Fox ever considered murder a feasible course of action for any given situation unless it was Craig.

"_And yet it seems so damn appealing." _Fox thought quietly, rage building as he 'stared' down his brunette partner who currently was, along with the rest of Professor Port's Grimm Theory class, laughing their collective asses off at Fox's 'new' ringtone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm In Love With The Coco<strong>

* * *

><p>The day started off innocently enough for the duo; Fox and Coco enjoying a lazy morning on account of Professor Goodwitch's Applied Dust Theory Class having been canceled on account of a series of explosions that for which Fox denied all responsibility. Velvet and Yatsuhashi meanwhile had elected to study in the library in the time between classes. The fucking nerds.<p>

Neither Fox nor Coco were interested in joining the petite Faunus or gargantuan samurai, and simply wished the duo luck in the form of a 'Later' from Fox and a good-natured Butt Pat from Coco.

As Velvet rushed away, her face blushing red, the duo returned to their laziness. Content to simply relax until class.

* * *

><p>"Fox, can I see your scroll?" Coco asked from her bed, the brunette girl feeling especially bored at the moment.<p>

"Why?" The copper-haired boy responded, "What's wrong with yours?"

"Nothing." The fashionista said simply, "I just don't want to get up."

"Then… Really?" Fox asked, slightly annoyed at the prospect of handing over his scroll, "Are you that lazy?"

"Possibly." Coco replied with a chuckle, "The real question, is if _You're _patient enough to deal with me asking for it until class?"

"You wouldn't." Fox said.

A mischievous smirk danced across Coco's face, "Maybe not..." She admitted, "But do you really want to test that theory?" She added, daring Fox to respond.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Coco heard footsteps coming towards her bed, "The password is McCloud." He said grumpily, returning to his desk and his book. As of yet unaware of the consequences of his decision.

"Thank you." Coco said cheerily, very satisfied with her victory.

Quickly the young brunette entered the password and immediately logged in to Beacon's Dustnet, ignoring the grumble and expletive from Fox. The minutes idly passed by with Coco perusing through the net until she heard from the corner of the room Fox speak.

"Wanna get food?" He asked, making his way towards the door.

"Sure." Coco said with a huff. Who knew doing nothing could be so boring? "Let's go-." Coco paused. As she began closing the various tabs on his scroll, something in Fox's music had caught her eye, "I'll be out in a minute." She said in a distracted tone.

Fox nodded and left, beginning to make his way towards the cafeteria as Coco examined her partner's music further, she must have been imagining things. Right?

As she moved through Fox's music, it seemed this was the case. Nothing in particular stood out to to the girl except for a few albums by Dead Faunu5, Dust Punk and an odd amount of classical music.

Unfortunately for our Copper-Haired friend, as Coco was about to close this final tab and dismiss the issue from her mind as a simple case of imagination gone wild, she happened upon one final song. One song that made Coco grin from ear to ear. "Oh, Foxy Boy…" She purred out. A scheme forming in her mind already.

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon Class!" Professor Port bellowed to the assembled students, 50% of which asleep, "Today's lesson is one of utmost importance to your entire career as huntsmen and huntresses! It may in fact be one of the most important lessons of your entire lives!" He said, much like how he said this for each lesson he taught. Every time. Every day. For his entire teaching career.<p>

Fox rolled his eyes and set his head down on his desk, already tuning out the lecture which despite the Professor's insistence was not nearly as important as advertised.

The huntsman closed his eyes and slowly began to fall asleep. The one and only advantage to having Port's class as the last of the day was that it allowed students an easy end to the day barring a test for which Port was a notoriously harsh grader. Luckily most questions were simple to answer.

Fox's mind had just begun to drift away to pleasant dreams of warm beds and the smell of cinnamon when a sensation across his posterior pulled him back into reality.

"Coco, why?" He asked his leader as he felt her hand move across his ass as it was perhaps worryingly prone to do.

"You felt that?" Coco asked, somewhat worried.

Fox smirked, closing his eyes once more and beginning to drift back to sleep, "Naturally. My ass is very used to your hand." He quipped, forgiving what he assumed to be a minor grope on his teammate's part. He was used to it.

Coco chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment." She said quickly, removing her hand as well as Fox's scroll. What? You didn't think she'd just start groping Fox in public did you? That's sick and you should be ashamed!

Fox flared his nose at her and returned to pleasant dreams as Port continued to rattle on about how he'd single-handedly saved a village from a pair of Goliaths.

"Sweet dreams Foxy-Boy." Coco whispered to her partner as she began to fiddle with Fox's scroll. A few moments of tinkering and Coco was finished; In exactly three minutes Port would pause for discussion then pause a further minute as he looked for a volunteer of which none would exist.

The minutes seemed to drag themselves as Coco eagerly awaited her joke to begin. While her usual teasing of Fox and Velvet was always fun, Fox had more or less become used to the odd grab of his firm buttocks at some point over the past few years. It was simply necessary that Coco find a new way to keep him on his toes else he might lose his edge. It was simply an effort by Coco to keep her team as strong and responsive as possible. Definitely. 100%. No ulterior motives at all…

She also had to admit, he had a GREAT ass!

* * *

><p>"Now, before I continue, are there any questions?" Port asked the class, right on schedule.<p>

_An odd background music began to play._

Fox's eyes snapped open the moment the song began to play. "No….." He said slowly.

_A deep voice said something indistinct. _

Fox snapped to attention, darting his eyes from side to side trying to find the source of that damn song! It took him only a moment…

"Yes, Fox?" Coco asked, turning to Fox with a barely suppressed laugh clearly visible across her face, "Something wrong?"

_A series of electronic sounds began._

Fox's face began to burn a brilliant color as he struggled to remain calm, "Please turn that off." He said slowly, an edge of both fear and rage in his voice.

_What sounded like several bells began to ring as several students turned to Coco and Fox for the source of the music._

Coco smiled at Fox, "I don't know, I think the people want to hear it." She said.

"Miss Adel!" Professor Port snapped, unhappy at being interrupted, "Please silence your Scroll this instant!"

Coco stared Fox down, a smug look across her face, "It isn't my Scroll, sir." She said, "It's Fox's.

Fox visibly paled.

"In any case please silence it now! I won't have my class interrupted!."

Coco turned to Fox, she would take the detention if need be, this joke was too good, ""How about this, you say something and I'll turn it off." Coco said, "I think you know what."

Fox's whitened further as he realized what Coco was referring to.

_The electronic sounds returned._

"Mister Alistair, please silence your Scroll now. I won't ask again!" Port repeated.

Fox ignored the teacher and remained focused on Coco, "Please no." He begged.

Coco's smile deepened but she didn't say a word.

Fox swallowed a lump in his throat, "I…" He began.

"_I'm in love with the Coco!" Blared loudly from Fox's scroll to the mixed reactions of the entire classroom._

Fox's expression resembled that of a deer in headlights as he realized what had happened.

"_I'm in love with the Coco!" The song repeated._

Fox turned slowly to face Coco, rage forming in his mind as the brunette began to laugh.

"_I got it for the low, low!" The song continued before Coco silenced the scroll and looked at Fox with a mischievous grin._

"Oh Fox~" She began, overacting a blush and smiling faintly as the laughed erupted around the class despite Port's attempt to maintain order, "Why didn't you say anything?"

* * *

><p>Which brings us to our current debate on the merits of murdering your partnerleader/romantic interest/friend/tormentor in plain view of everyone. Wait, what was that third one?

"I mean." Coco continued, "We've spent so much time together already…"

He had to give her credit, she was a great actress. Even in spite of all the chaos slowly engulfing the room she still managed to sound convincing.

"_And yet…" _Fox continued internally, still dreaming of murder.

"It'd make sense…" She continued, "We'll need to tell Velvet and Yatsu…"

Fox blinked, _"Now that's an idea."_ Fox considered, his mouth forming a vicious grin.

"And-" Coco stopped, "What are you doing?" She asked, seeing his smile and stopping her scene.

"You're right." Fox said simply, his grin widening.

Coco cocked her brow and leaned towards him, "About what?" She asked suspiciously. _"He was supposed to be angry! Why's he so flipping cheery all of the sudden?!"_

Fox leaned forward and smiled, "I AM in love with the Coco." He said, leaving a quick peck on Coco's cheek.

Coco blinked as she registered what Fox had done, "Oh you cheeky bastard." She said with a mix of anger and pride in her partner.

"Class will end early today!" Port screamed, his patience having been worn thin finally, "Miss Adel Mister Alistair! Please remain seated, I wish to have a word with each of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And another remaster done! Woo! I'm real happy with this one!**

* * *

><p>"I can't help but feel like the punishment doesn't fit the crime." Coco complained, feeling as though three weeks of detention was a bit excessive.<p>

"How do you think I feel?" Fox asked, "I'm the victim here!"

"How are YOU the victim?"

"You played… That song… In front of the whole class!" The copper-haired hunter asserted, "You know what you were doing!"

"And you used it as a chance to kiss me!" Coco countered, "Don't play the innocent!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't played the song." Fox said.

"Oh, Really?" Coco asked with a smirk.

"...I wouldn't have done that IN CLASS if you hadn't played the song." The huntsman corrected.

"That's bette-"

"SHHH!" Velvet shushed, "We're in a library. People are trying to read!"

* * *

><p>As it turns out following the… Incident… Velvet very rightfully did not trust the two of them with any more lazy mornings to themselves in the dorm.<p>

Whether this was out of fear of a similar joke occurring or of less decent things, Dust only knew. All that was certain was that Velvet now forced the two partners to accompany both her and Yatsuhashi to the library whenever there was a free morning period. And by Dust would she regret it.

After twenty minutes of staring blankly into her textbook, Coco finally had an idea to kill time rather than _studying_, whatever the hell _THAT _was, "Hey Velvet, can I see your scroll?" She asked, seeing a small hint of recognition and a smile from her partner.


	6. 2:43 (Part One)

Sleep.

What a glorious, glorious thing.

A simple way to allow a tired mind and body to relieve itself of the burdens of consciousness. To allow the soul that occupied this humble form the infinite freedom of the mind, unabated by the constraints of reality.

Infinite relief.

All available by the mere losing of one's eyes.

And yet this beautiful gift was lost on the intrepid leader of Team CFVY, Coco Adel.

* * *

><p>Coco snapped her eyes open once more and turned to face the small digital clock by her bedside.<p>

**2:43 A.M.**

Coco rubbed her tired eyes and fell back onto her bed with a silent huff of exasperation

"Dust dammit…" She whispered to herself, unwillingly entering the third hour of her tired sleeplessness.

She allowed several more moments of earsplitting silence to pass her by before Coco, with a sigh, rose from her bed and quickly began to dress herself.

* * *

><p>It always took the brunette several moments to prepare herself in the morning, even if one were to disregard the various accessories she was fond of such as her beret and sunglasses.<p>

It was as her father had told her, "Set the impression you wish people to have of you." And Coco took this words to heart as she buckled her belt;

She was strong!

She was NOT a force to be trifled with!

She was sexy!

Admittedly, she suspected the last of her proud proclamations had not been among those her father had intended for her to cast but, C'est la vie.

* * *

><p>In any case, Coco decided to forgo all her usual adornments for tonight, choosing to abandon her beret and weapon belt for the evening.<p>

"_It'll only gonna be a quick walk."_ Coco decided internally. She just couldn't lie still any longer. She needed some fresh air.

With this, Coco rose from her section of the room and moved towards the door, doing her best to make as little noise as possible so as not to awaken her team. _"Probably shouldn't have picked the heels." _Coco thought as she snuck towards the door with slight regret.

However to the luck of the team as a whole, Coco managed to navigate the dorm without so much as a sound. As she opened the door as quietly as possible, _"Dust Damn these squeaky hinges!"_, Coco turned a moment towards the dorm as a whole.

It was truly amazing what you could see from somebody from just their mannerisms and expressions as they slept.

Just from a glance, Coco could see right into the minds and behaviors of her team with frightening accuracy from how they slept right now.

Fox, laid back upon his bed, still in his day clothes with his arms tucked behind his back. Coco didn't understand how that could be comfortable to sleep as but ignored this question to analyze how this reflected his devil-may-care attitude and aversion to excess work.

At the other end of the spectrum laid (quite literally) Yatsuhashi; As rigid and stoic in his sleep as he was awake. However beyond the samurai's ever-present stoicism, there was a hint of contentedness and even relaxation. The latter being in large part due to the tiny bunny-girl laid beside him who'd been tending to him ever since the his and Coco's defeat in the tournament earlier that week. She having presumably fallen asleep at some point whilst nursing him.

Velvet was by long and far the easiest to read when she was asleep. Despite her skittish nature by day, the relaxation of sleep (particularly in this moment) afforded the world to view the girl's seemingly infinite capacity for tenderness and compassion to others.

From helping Fox and Coco study before exams the year prior to nursing Yatsuhashi even now after their defeat; It truly amazed Coco how different Velvet was to the first impression she'd had of the girl when they'd first met.

Coco could go on, but suddenly a chill ran the length of her spine and Coco realized how long she'd been standing at the frame of the door. "Dust," Coco said, giving her head a mild shake to help refocus herself, "I need this walk." She said, closing the door and beginning on her way.

As the door closed however, Coco failed to notice a pair of eyes snap open as she began to walk away.


	7. Worse Ways to Spend a Friday

"Fuck Freshmen." Velvet decided.

Or rather, "Don't fuck freshmen. Refuse to fuck them. Freshmen are awful things and should never experience joy, especially that of Sex." Admittedly the second half of the quote came mostly from Coco, but Velvet stood by its intent.

The point in this, is that freshmen are terrible. Little upstart shits who think they're immortal.

Sure a few are fine like teams RWBY, JNPR, and ANVL, but overall freshmen are terrible.

Such was the case at Beacon Academy; and such was the case that Velvet was forced to relearn this lesson year and year again.

It was actually somewhat puzzling how similar it was, but it always began the same; Some upstart underclassmen inevitably tried to pick on the bunny-girl.

* * *

><p>As unfortunate as it was, Velvet was very much used to such minor abuses and insults towards her by the underclassmen. Typically these disappeared once they discovered who her teammates were.<p>

That's not to say it was a threat against the uneducated younger students, but put simply you do not fuck with the resident 'Mom' of an Upperclassmen team and expect to get away with it. Least of all with as protective a team as CFVY.

Unfortunately, there were always a few students who either did not care or somehow managed to avoid that particular tidbit of information for several months.

Thankfully however, the other three members of Team CFVY were more than happy to rectify this particular mindset whenever a student dared bother Velvet.

* * *

><p>At the present moment, the brunette faunus was being confronted by a group of three freshmen, the leader of whom taking exceptional joy in using Velvet's textbooks for an impromptu game of hot potato.<p>

"You want this back?" He eventually asked, hovering the book just out of Velvet's reach.

"Yes." Velvet replied calmly, taking great care to keep her tone even. She'd learned over the years what behaviors resolved these situations the quickest and preferred not to involve her team.

"Okay," He said, dropping it on the floor, "All you gotta do is pick it up."

Velvet didn't move. As previously discussed, Velvet was VERY familiar with bullies like these and this one's plan was hardly original. _"I bend down, try to pick it up, one of them grabs my ears while the other kicks the book."_ She thought with sad expectation.

Rather than do this, Velvet simply stood her ground. Eventually, they'd get bored and walk off. Hopefully before her team arrived and this turned into a war-zone. She hated to involve them in this.

"Didn't you hear him?" One of them said, "I'd have thought with an extra pair of ears you'd have great hearing. Pick it up."

Velvet sighed, _"Always the ears…" _She lamented sadly, just because she was used to dealing with bullies didn't mean the words didn't still sting sometimes.

One of the trio frowned, irritated at having been ignored, "Pick it up!" He repeated, grabbing her left ear, "Or are you deaf?"

Velvet noticeably winced when she felt her ears being grabbed, giving a small squeak in pain at the pressure now surrounding her ears, "Please, let go…" She asked quietly.

"Aww," One of the group said, "Her ear hurts! We should call a vet!"

The one holding her ear squeezed down harder, "Is the little bunny hurt?" He asked in a tone laden with smugness.

Velvet winced further as the additional pressure was applied, "Please! That hurts!" She begged.

"The Fuck?" Came a voice at the end of the hall, quiet enough that only Velvet noticed.

* * *

><p>"Oh no…" Velvet mouthed, recognizing the tone.<p>

"Oh, what's wrong bunny?" The one holding her ear asked, "Scared?"

"No, No, No, No, No..." Velvet said repeatedly, for the moment ignoring her would-be tormentors, _"Run, you idiots."_

"Oh she doesn't need to be scared." Fox said from behind the trio, an even tone which, if Velvet didn't know any better, could have confused as genuine, "You guys on the other hand might want to be."

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked.

"Name's Fox," He said in an oddly sweet tone, "Want to explain to me what it is you're doing here?"

The student holding Velvet released her and turned to face him, "What's it matter to you?" He asked.

Fox smiled, "Looks like you're hurting my friend. I was giving _YOU_ a chance to explain it. See how that works, numb-nuts?"

"Let's say we were bugging her, what then?" Another of the group quipped, too stupidly curious for his own good.

Velvet saw Fox's expression darken, "I see." He said in an oddly serene tone.

Velvet quietly took a step back, she recognized the signs fairly easily. Fox had a very easy to notice habit about him whenever he was annoyed. He became very, very, calm. Or perhaps not calm was the word to use, maybe…. Controlled is better.

Fox let out a deep, exasperated breath, Fox said, "I was afraid that was what it was."

"And why is that?" The blonde asked, sensing something in his tone. To be fair to him, he was likely the smartest of the group since he at least vaguely understood something was wrong.

Fox let out a low whistle, "Cause you guys _Really _are gonna want to stop with that."

The tallest of the boys, a bald kid who was slightly taller than Fox, stepped forward, "And _Why_…" He asked, taking a step forward and pushing Fox, "Would we wanna do that?"

Fox turned imprecisely to where the freshmen had pushed, "Rude." He said flatly, pushing the boy's hand from his shoulder, "Because what is coming my Dear, Dear, Douche bag," Fox began, "Is a helluva lot of pain."

Fox glanced towards Velvet where could 'see' her massaging her wounded appendage. A hint of steel entered his empty eyes before he saw Velvet quickly shake her head to the side.

It was a quick motion, and a motion Fox knew all too well as he despised what that particular head shake meant. "Unless…" He added, with incredible strain, "You guys just walk away now."

* * *

><p>As said previously, Velvet did not enjoy bringing her team in to deal with bullies as she knew her team would, in Coco's words, 'Aggressively Reeducate' them. Velvet had been adamant to her team however not to hurt any would-be bullies as she knew it would only legitimize the discrimination in the eyes of those who attacked her.<p>

It had taken some convincing but eventually Velvet had convinced her team not to interfere or seek retribution on her behalf for any would-be bullies. That being said, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi each REALLY hated this plan, As evidenced by Fox's spike in blood pressure immediately after offering to let the trio run free.

* * *

><p>"Oh so now you don't want to fight?" They asked, "Realizing Three against One ain't great odds for you?"<p>

Fox pursed his lips, "Closer to one and a half but, sure. Make yourselves feel better." He said dryly, "But as much as I would love to introduce you to Nurse Curie personally, I'm not actually supposed to beat the shit out of you unless I have to."

"Oh, so you're afraid of breaking the rules? Too extreme for you?"

"Oh, DUST no." Fox said, his patience wearing thin, "I'm just afraid of what SHE'LL do to me if I don't at least give you guys the chance to walk away." He said, pointing to Velvet who'd, by this point, recovered her fallen books and retreated from the immediate area to watch the scene unfold with grim expectations.

"So you're afraid of rabbits, huh?"

Fox's weary smile dropped like a rock at that comment, "No, actually." He said, his tone deathly serious and filled with venom, "It'd be a bit odd to date her if that were the case, wouldn't it?"

The grim truth of what he'd said took a moment to sink in for the dumbasses our heroes currently faced. So how would our bigoted adversaries respond?

- Would they realize the error of their ways and plead for forgiveness?

- Would they immediately turn against Fox so as to catch him off guard?

- Would they run the hell away before Fox had a chance to punish them for insulting his girlfriend?

No.

No they would not.

* * *

><p>"So you're a rabbit fucker, eh?" The short one said.<p>

Fox's expression blanked.

"I bet you guys have _lots_ of fun when classes are finished." The tall one added.

Fox's eyes narrowed.

"Does she have a tail? I bet that'd get in the way." The final one said.

Fox let out a sigh and took a single step forward, "Velvet," He said in a tone that betrayed his frustration, "You might want to head back to the dorm. Deniability and all."

* * *

><p>"Fox?" Velvet said.<p>

The hunter-in-training immediately stopped, "Yes?" He asked behind gritted teeth.

There were a number of things Fox could have expected Velvet to say:

- "Let it Go."

- "They aren't worth the trouble."

- "Let's just go back to the dorm."

And so on...

* * *

><p>"Go easy on them." She asked.<p>

Fox blinked, _"Hmm," _He considered, _"Not my first guess."_

"I'll only promise to try." He said, shooting a smirk in her direction, "Now then assholes, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are, my first foray into 'Blind Bunny' Territory. Now the 'mostly' Coco/Fox and Velvet/Yatsuhashi description is accurate. Only MOST of the chapters have that!**

* * *

><p>"So I have to ask," Fox began as Velvet dabbed his arm with cotton balls, "Do you <em>actually<em> have a tail?"

An adorably angry scowl appeared across Velvet's face at his joke.

Followed by a significantly less adorable burning sensation on Fox's arm, courtesy of the rubbing alcohol.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, Jeez!" Fox said quickly as the sadistic bunny removed the villainous cotton ball.

"Not funny." She said with a pout, returning her attention to his arm.

"Oh c'mon." Fox pleaded, "It was a little funny."

Velvet remained quiet, though he couldn't see it, he could sense the pout fading. If she had one flaw, Velvet couldn't for the life of her hold a grudge for long.

"C'mon…" He said, "Little bit?"

Velvet remained firm.

"At least one percent funny!" He said, leaning closer to her, "Final offer!"

A moment passed before a small giggle escaped Velvet, "Half a percent at best." He amended, "It might have been more-so if you'd gotten less scuffed up."

Fox laid down on the bed completely now, "I went easy on them like you said!" Fox countered, "And how was I supposed to know he had his weapon on him!"

Velvet giggled as Fox became flustered. While he'd by no means lost the little fight earlier that day, he had been scuffed up a few time before he'd been able to finish them all. It _probably_ didn't help that the practice fight he'd just finished in Goodwitch's class minutes beforehand had all but drained his Aura.

"Don't giggle at me!" Fox said with a laugh, "He was weirdly fast for being so short! I thought he'd have tiny legs!"

Velvet's giggles became full blown laughter at his joke, "That's your fault for underestimating him!" She said between laughs, "Now hold still while I finish this up!"

"But Velvet…" Fox began.

A pillow met him before he could continue, "Unless you want to explain to Curie and Goodwitch why you're scuffed up AND Three Freshmen are unconscious, I suggest you let me finish."

Fox considered his options; Unfortunately Velvet wasn't kidding, she wouldn't help him with the scrapes if he kept going and he was banned from the rubbing alcohol after an incident regarding Coco's (former) beret and roller-skates. In addition to this, he knew Coco and Yatsu wouldn't help him due in parts to Coco holding a grudge about the aforementioned beret, and Yatsuhashi for listening to Velvet tell him not to.

The girl could be scary when she wanted to.

In short, he needed a plan! A flawless plan! A plan so brilliant and well devised it couldn't possibly fail!

Oh fuck it, Improv time!

"Kiss it better?" Fox said in the cheesiest voice he could conceive.

A second pillow hit him in the face, "Idiot." She said flatly.

"So I suppose this means no kiss?" Fox asked.

A moment passed before he felt her soft lips press against his cheek, "You're a Dust-Damned baby. You know that?"

"I know," He said, "But you love me for it."

Velvet was silent, "Move over," She eventually said, pushing Fox across his bed, "I'm sleepy and I'm not getting more cotton balls out."

"We're out?" Fox asked with shock as Velvet slowly nudged beside him.

"No." She admitted, "But now I'm comfortable so I'm not getting up."

"And I'm the baby." Fox commented with a snort as Velvet nestled further into his side.

"Shhh…" She cooed, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber with Fox as her pillow.

"Can I at least-" He began only to see she'd already fallen asleep. "Dust Dammit." He said, now trapped in his bed else he disturb Velvet's rest.

* * *

><p>Luckily for our intrepid hero, he was forced only to wait a mere two hours before the dorm room door opened one more, "Foxy! Velveteen! I'm ba-" Coco began only to see the duo on the bed with Fox trapped by the sleeping bun.<p>

"Oh thank god, Coco…" Fox said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I need your he-"

Fox paused as he heard a small but distinct 'click' from where Coco was stood.

Followed by another.

And another.

And even more.

"Coco, please no." Fox said quickly.

"And sent…" Coco finished quickly, "I'll let you lovebirds snuggle up some more actually, I have some pictures to print."

"Wait, No!" Fox almost yelled before lowering his voice so as not to awaken Velvet, "Coco I'm stuck, please!"

Coco laughed, "I'm sure you'll get out of it." She said before closing the door once more, "Besides, I'm sure there's worse was to spend a Friday than being trapped under an adorable bun. Ciao!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus some fluff at the end. Also before I forget, anyone who enjoyed this can find more (and better) Fox/Velvet stories by lydia_rogue on Archive Of Our Own. If not for me happening upon their account, this story wouldn't have happened. I highly recommend you read theirs if you enjoyed this or the idea behind this.**


	8. Someone

**A/N: An exercise in writing dialogue that evolved into this. You'll be able to tell which was the 'big' one I was practicing I think. Enjoy!**

**Also a Year One Team CFVY by the way, shouldn't be too big a plot point.**

* * *

><p>It was the quiet moments that Velvet enjoyed most at Beacon.<p>

Though she enjoyed the banter between her team, the thought-provoking lessons she received, and the intensive fights between students, Velvet couldn't help but take extreme pleasure in the stillness of the academy at times. It was a pleasure she'd long enjoyed even before Beacon, though the academy's beauty and tranquility certainly did add to it.

***Crash***

That being said, Beacon's status as a Hunting Academy tended to attract more… Extroverted personalities than introverts. And as a result, it was quite rare that Velvet found herself any haven of tranquility or peace within the school.

Very rarely she could find such good graces as to find the library emptied, but this often carried the risk of encountering… Less than progressive persons towards her Faunus heritage should she stay too long. As such, she tended to avoid this area unless absolutely necessary.

Alternatively, Velvet attempted her own dorm room quite often; Though these attempts were often doomed to failure;

As much as she loved her team, Velvet couldn't help but be irked by the simple difficulty of the team to remain silent for an extended period of time.

Yatsuhashi wasn't so much at fault as were Fox and Coco; Whether it be Coco's conversing with the team, or Fox's protests against Coco's apparent attraction to Fox's posterior.

Velvet too protested this, though it was much quieter and never within earshot of the aforementioned owner of the posterior.

In hindsight, Velvet regretted discussing this with Coco. The Faunus wouldn't put it past Coco to be using this as a subtle attempt to force Velvet to speak come out to Fox about her own attraction to the posterior.

Fox's buttocks aside, Velvet was still confronted with the problem of a lack of silence.

"Dust…" Velvet eventually sighed one tiring day in the dorm, desperately wishing for silence against another bout of bickering at Fox's expense.

* * *

><p>Today however appeared to be an exception to this general rule, as both Coco and Yatsuhashi were indisposed. Yatsuhashi for having been recruited by Goodwitch to assist in a demonstration earlier that day, and Coco for heading to Vale to acquire a few supplies that she'd been running low on. Namely, Dust Rounds and Chocolate Bars.<p>

What was unique about this excursion however, was that it was one of the few times Coco hadn't forced Fox to join her to act as an extra pair of arms.

Velvet would later swear Coco had planned this, but for now this left the dorm room relatively empty with only Velvet and Fox present. Both exhausted after a long day of studies and content to relax in the silence of the room together.

This had however come after Velvet insisted Fox stop playing that stupid game on his scroll. The frequent clicking proving incredibly difficult for her to ignore.

* * *

><p>It was after he'd stopped however and the duo returned to their contented silence that Velvet found it still incredibly difficult to relax in the silence she'd created.<p>

It was odd, she'd been in this situation before; Her eyes closed, no noises to interrupt her train of thought; Normally Velvet found these moments incredibly easy to allow her mind to wander, her creative side to be free. And yet… Something was different.

"Fox?" Velvet eventually said after several minutes, the silence having become utterly deafening to her.

Fox blinked a moment, broken from his thoughts, "Yes, Velvet?' He asked in a soft tone. Not wanting to interrupt the calmness of the room.

"N-Nothing," She said quickly, "You just weren't saying anything."

"I know." He said, "I thought that's what you wanted?"

Velvet giggled, "It-it was..." She said somewhat lamely, thankful that Fox's semblance couldn't detect the blush on her face, "I guess it's just a little odd."

Fox laughed now, "We really were that loud?" He asked, "Forgot what silence was like?"

Velvet's giggle continued, "Not really…" She said, a smile growing, "Just… Just a little different that what I remember."

"Oh?" Fox asked, "How so?"

Velvet's blush grew further, "Well…" She began stammering, "For me; The quiet before Beacon meant, for lack of a better term, creation. Nobody around, just me and my thoughts. I could dream up a whole world then. Fill it with dashing heroes, clever villains, beautiful landscapes…"

"Sounds like you would've make a beautiful author."

"Funny enough, that was my dream as a kid for a long time." Velvet explained, heart warmed by the compliment, "Tell stories, design an entire universe on a whim…. I never quite had the knack for getting it down on paper though…."

"I'm sure you would've done fine."

"Maybe…" Velvet said thoughtfully, 'But that was then, and this is now."

Fox was silent a moment, mulling over what Velvet had said, "You said _before_ Beacon the quiet meant creation…" He said slowly, "Why not anymore?"

Velvet paused a long time on that question, what had changed? Dust, up until just now, this is what she'd wanted the quiet for. What did change?

"I suppose…" Velvet said slowly after a long time thinking, "I suppose it just feels a little empty now."

"Empty?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes…" Velvet said delicately, "Telling those stories, they always had one hero going to save the day. Now… I know it isn't always _one _hero who saves the day. Sometimes it's several."

Fox felt his heart skip a beat at Velvet's words.

"Sometimes…" Velvet said very slowly, her nervousness seeping through _"This was a stupid idea!" _She thought, _"It was a pleasant moment and then-"_

"Sometimes…?" Fox asked, an edge of nervousness entering his own voice as well.

Velvet blinked, catching the shift it Fox's tone as well, _"Now or never." _She decided letting a heavy breath out, "Sometimes it takes a whole group of people to save someone. Not from any far-fetched monster but just from feeling alone."

Velvet had placed her hand on Fox's, it was much softer than she'd imagined it being, the flesh still delicate despite the scarring surround it, "Sometimes… All it takes is three people willing to stand with them to really save her."

She leaned in closer to the copper-haired boy, resting her head along his shoulders

"And sometimes," She said, her voice becoming quieter, hesitance entering her tone, "Sometimes it just takes one of them in particular."

"_No going back now." _Velvet decided, steeling her nerve.

"Someone who's willing to just give up their day just so she feels better. Who's willing to fight for her just because they hurt her or made her feel like trash..."

Fox was silent. While no, he wasn't particularly surprised that Velvet had said this, Coco having been making not-so-subtle hints regarding the Faunus' behavior towards him, he still felt more than slightly… Overwhelmed by it.

"I…" Fox began, his voice shakier than Velvet's. He was at a loss for words he found, stammering as he tried to connect his scrambled thoughts.

Still, Velvet appreciated it, "You don't have to say anything." She said softly, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything either, but I just couldn't keep quiet on this anymore."

Her grip on his hand tightened, "I suppose I can't work in the silence anymore because it feels like it's missing something. All of you."

"You, Coco, and Yatsuhashi are some of the only people I've known to have my back without question or without asking for anything. You all have put up with so much for me and I just… I need you to understand how much this all means to me. To have somebody there for me, to lean on when I need to… To turn to when I feel alone… Sometimes, that's all it takes. Just knowing somebody is there. Thank you, Fox. For everything."

It took a moment for Fox to respond, his heart racing. "A-Always…" He said to himself more than anyone, "I'll always be there for you." He promised.

Velvet smiled, "I know." She said, closing her eyes and returning her head to rest along his shoulders, "Thank you."


End file.
